


A night in Baguio

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Tsukishima's journey in forgetting his ex lead him to another memory he would want to forget
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Kudos: 3
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	A night in Baguio

**Author's Note:**

> day 2

It has been a year and Osamu celebrated his restaurant's first successful year. His first branch was of course in Manila, and currently, he is establishing his second branch in Baguio city.

Isang taon na din ang lumipas simula ng ligawan ni Osamu si Kei, and for the second time, he wants to ask him once again. Kei sure know what to answer, ang tanging iniintay niya nalang ay ang tanong ng kasintahan niya. 

Osamu even considered in asking to marry him and not as his boyfriend anymore. "Either sa questions mo, alam naman nating lahat kung ano isasagot ni Kei." Sagot ni Shoyo habang kumakain ng instant noodles sa cafeteria ng opisina nila. 

Sa laki ng building, gaano kalaki ang posibilidad na magkakasabay ang current and ex ni Kei sa iisang kwarto. "Kung ganon edi dapat na ba ako humanap ng sing sing?" Tumaas ang balahibo ni Shoyo ng biglang pumasok si Tetsuro.

"Good morning sir." Bati ni Kuroo, pero tinaasan lang siya ni Osamu ng kilay.

"Sho, I'm asking you. Dapat na ba akong humanap ng sing sing?" Inulit ni Osamu, na nagpatigil sa mundo ni Tetsuro. 

Uminom si Shouyo bago sumagot. "Kung kaya mo na siya tanungin, why not? Pero Kuya, twenty two palang si Kei tapos papakasalan mo na." ngumuso si Shouyo.

"Lalake naman kami, it is not like mabubuntis ko siya to worry about having an early family. And even mabuntis ko siya, I have way more than money to spoil my kids." Napa nganga nalang si Shoyo sa hanga.

Sana all nga naman ganon kayaman. "Kung ganyan ka kakampante, edi go. Alam naman natin na para sa kanya, husband is just a label. Mahal ka non, maniwala ka." Ngumiti si Osamu sa kilig, samantalang nawalan ng gana si Tetsuro kumain. 

Tetsuro is going crazy. The man he loves for five years, papakasalan lang ng lalakeng isang taon niya palang nakikilala. "Tangina?" Huminga siya sa stress at umisip ng paraan kung paano mababawi ang kanyang kasintahan. 

Sa nakalipas nsa isang taon, sinubukan ni Tetsuro Kausapin si Kei. Tinawagan niya, pinuntahan, pati kapatid niya na si Akiteru nabulabog niya na. Pero iisa lang ang kinakalabasan. Ayaw nila sa kanya dahil paulit ulit nalang siyang nagkakamali at natutukso. Humalik siya ng ibang tao pero si Kei lang ang tinitibok ng kanyang puso. 

Saan, kelan, o paano ba ulit siya magsisimula. Kahit isang taon na ang lumipas, si Kei parin ang mahal niya. At ngayon, determinado na siya na ipaglaban iyon kahit boss niya pa ang kahati niya.

September is coming, Kei is turning twenty three. It also means na malapit na buksan ang Baguio branch ng Miya resto. Osamu's secretary updated him na set na ang furniture and staffs, sila nalang ang kulang. 

While Osamu is busy preparing his proposal, Kei is busy trying to save his career. Slowly, nalulugi na ang kumpanya na naghahandle sa kanila and, if not saved, a thousand of employees ang mawawalan ng trabaho. Kei has been doing a great job eve since he designed Osamu's famous restaurant, pero one big time employee was not enough to support the whole company. 

Pagod at nanlalatang naglakad pauwi si Kei sa condo niya kung saan hindi niya inaasahang makasalubong ang taong pinaka iniiwasan niya. Hindi si Tetsuro, pero yung kumabit sa kanya na pinsan din ni Kei, si Keiji. Patawid sila ng kalsada, magkasalubong, at kitang kita ang takot sa mata ni Keiji. Samantalang taas noo naglakad si Kei at hindi pinansin ang kanyang pinsan.

Yung stress niya nadagdagan pa, at muli nanaman nadagdagan ng makita niya si Tetsurou sa harap ng pinto ng condo niya. Hindi ito ang unang beses na pumunta siya, pero ito ang una na kakausapin niya ito. 

Tuwa ang lumitaw sa mga mata ni Tetsuro, at galit naman ang kay Kei. Pag pasok nila ng condo ay agad na hinalikan ni Tetsuro ang binata. "Ano ba?!" Di sinasadyang nasampal ni Kei and ex niya. "Tetsu I let you in kase I want a closure. Tetsu pagod na ako, ayoko na sayo, please. Pwede ba? Pwede bang ako naman yung sumaya?" Biglang buhos ang luha ni Kei. 

Sa lahat ng ayaw ni Tetsuro ay ang umiiyak ang kaniyang pinakamamahal. Ibinaba niya ang bulaklak sa lamesa at yinakap si Kei. "No Kei, sinabi mo na hindi tayo susuko diba? Kei, if hindi kita mahal edi sana sumama nalang ako sa iba. Kei, madaling humanap ng iba pero hinding hindi ako sasama sa kanila dahil mahal na mahal kita." 

Itinaas niya ang ulo niya at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. "Kung mahal mo ako, bakit kailangan mo siyang kantutin?" Kei being Kei. "Tetsu, hindi ba ako sapat? Kulang ba ako? Masyadong malamig? Tangina Tetsuro saan niya ba ako nalamang?!" Napasigaw nalang siya sa galit.

"No baby, he will never be better. He is nothing compared to you." That deep husky voice that Kei loves. "You are the best baby, no one can top you." With one swift, naghahalikan na ulit sila. "I miss you baby."

Kei is under so much stress that he just need to let it out, but not this way. "Tetsu, stop." Kei moaned as he felt Tetsuro kissing his neck. "We can't." He pushed him away but Tetsuro was too strong.

Tetsuro carried him forcefully and throw him in his bed. "Just tonight, baby." Tetsuro remove his clothes and forced Kei's pants down.

"Tangina naman, Tetsu please." Kei cried as he felt a hand on his cock.

He pushed him off pero Tetsurou is just way stronger and bigger. "But you love it when I am rough." He whispered and gave him a few hickeys. 

"No, ayoko na. Ayoko na." Kei cried as he felt pain in his hole. He screamed in pain. "Tama na! Masakit, ayoko na." Napakapit nalang si Kei sa sapin habang tinitiis ang sakit.

"Want me to stop?" Kuroo asked despite of moving faster and faster.

"Yes! Please, please." Kei pleaded.

With one last thrust, he came inside. "Kei." It was not Tetsurou's voice. The next thing they knew, nasa sahig na si Tetsuro at nabugbog ni Osamu.

Hatred is obvious in his eyes. "Osa-" Then, he left. "No!" He tried to stand up but his whole body is shaking.

Right after the rape incident, Kei lost his job as an interior and Osamu is no longer in Manila. He tried and tried, pero ayaw talaga siya sagutin nung tao. Kei asked Atsumu already, pero he refused to tell.

Kei told his friends about it and iisa lang sinabi nila, file a case. Shoyo was once again to the rescue, may kakilala siyang lawyer that might help him. Hindi niya kailangan makulong pero Tetsuro cannot be anywhere near the blonde. Ayaw ni Tetsuro at first pero he knew what he did, at para sa ikakatahimik ni Kei they both agreed. 

"Thank you for helping me Attorney." Kei forced a smile as the signing of contract ended. Wala na rin si Tetsuro sa kwarto at silang dalawa nalang ang naiwan.

"Don't mention it Mr. Kei, it is my job to do this kind of stuffs." The lawyer answered back.

Medyo napahiya si Kei doon pero he does not mind. "Right..." He mumbled. "I'll be going then." 

The attorney hold his hand as he stand. "Wait..." Kei only looked down to him, waiting. "Sho told me na you are currently jobless and I am looking for a secretary or personal assistant, I just want to ask if you are interested." 

Of course, Kei is jobless at kailangan niyang kumita para ipangbayad sa condo niya. "Sure, just tell me when."

Kei is surely talented and skillful man, he easily adapted in being someone's assistant. Hindi rin naman masungit or pala utos boss niya, puro lang siya tangap ng tawag, updates, and taga ayos ng schedule and office. 

Nag lay low din muna si Kei at medyo umiwas sa kanyang friends, making them worry. Thankfully, Shoyo and attorney are both good friends na inuupdate nito si Shoyo about Kei's mental stability. May kumatok sa pintuan at pinapasok niya ito.

It is his Personal Assistant. "Sir Omi, may meeting daw po bukas ng five sa building 3B about transferring of departments." Sabi niya habang inaabot ang isang brown envelope sa boss niya.

Kiyoomi only smiled. 

Laking pasasalamat ni Kei na may trabaho na siya kahit di gaanong kalaki ang sweldo niya. Di naman gastador si Kei pero he wants more fund to secure his future in case mawalan ulit siya ng trabaho. Dahil maluwag naman ang boss niya, he often makes designs that he plans to make it real one day.

Kiyoomi is not blind to see the artistic side of his secretary kahit isang buwan palang sila magkasama. He also see it that he makes art to forget the pain na ginawa sa kanya ng dalawang lalake na minsan niyang minahal ng sobra. 

From being professional, the two eventually became friends. Kei found his boss too much strict, pero may side din na matatawa ka. He can be so intelligent and dumb at the same time. He didn't even notice na napapadalas na ang pangaasar nito sa kanya dahil madalas itong umuwi ng maaga. "Please don't tell me na you are dating again." Kiyoomi joked. 

Umiling si Kei na may pandidiri sa mukha. "Sir naman, I am not interested na." They both chuckled. 

"Are you free tonight? I kind of want to loosen up, can I come to your crib?" Kiyoomi is suddenly so straight forward na hindi makahabol si Kei.

"What?" Napatulala ito saglit. "Sir, makalat pa sa bahay and knowing you, you would not like it." Sagot ni Kei.

Kiyoomi smirked. "We can clean together." Napalunok si Kei. "Sawa na kasi ako sa office at bahay ko, I don't like bars kase masyadong maingay and crowded." He explained.

He sighed in defeat. "Basta ba sagot mo ang dinner I don't mind." Natawa si Kiyoomi dahil he find it cute that Kei was has no choice but to bring him home.

Kei was right, makalat in a way. It was dust free pero the tulle and cloths are all scattered in the living room area. Sa gitna ay isang mannequin with unfinished golden gown. Hindi fan si Kiyoomi ng couture but he finds it beautiful and elegant. "I thought of you as creative, but not this creative." Sambit niya habang naglalakad palapit sa gown. 

"Sir Omi, I used to be a part time fashion designer kaya alam ko paano gumawa ng ganyang bagay." Kei said as he pick all the cloth on the floor and place it in his couch. "Sa kwarto ka nalang muna since occupied yung sala. Malinis don wag kang mag alala."

Natawa si Kiyoomi. "I just want everything organized okay? Di naman ako clean freak or something."

"Says the man who always use alcohol every minute." Pabalang na sagot ni Kei with matching eye roll.

"Mr. Tsukishima I did not hire you para sagutin ako, baka tangalin kita dyan." Pabiro nitong sinabi.

Tinignan nito ang boss niya ng masama at sinagot. "Excuse me sir tapos na ang office hours, abogado ka dapat alam mo yan." 

Sinong secretary and magtatankang sumagot sa boss niyang abugado? Datwo who? "Aba, daig mo pa abogado kung magsalita ah." Sagot ni Kiyoomi bago batukan ang mas batang lalaki sa kanya.

"Abuse yan!" Pabirong sabi ni Kei. 

Masaya naman pala kasama si Kiyoomi, at dahil doon, nasundan pa ng nasundan ang inuman nila. Kiyoomi almost knew everything about Kei, pero Kei has no idea who his boss behind the curtain.

Nilasing muna ni Kei ang boss niya bago tanungin, and it worked. Kiyoomi was born in the province of cordillera. He has two younger siblings that both died of murder. Twelve lang siya ng masaksihan niya mamatay yung mga kapatid niya, and due stress, inatake sa puso ang mama niya. Yung father niya ay ulyanin and was forced na dalin sa home for the aged dahil walang mag aalaga. 

When his siblings died, walang naniwala sa kanya na police ang pumatay kahit nakita niya mismo ang nangyari. He was just a kid, hallucination lang daw kaya hindi nakulong yung mga suspect. Ito yung nag udyok sa kaniya na maging lawyer, to be a very good lawyer. 

At dahil lasing na lasing na silang dalawa, Kei decided to let his boss sleep with him. He can't drive, and he's sleeping narin naman. Kei drag him to the bedroom and both lied exhaustively from all the drinks. Hanggang ngayon naka uniform parin siya kaya he forced himself to go through the cabinets and changed to his sheer and over sized long sleeves. He removed his pants and forgot to wear pajamas. Agad siyang nakatulog pag higa niya sa kama.

On the other hand, Kiyoomi woke up in the middle of the night and thought that he was at home. His home. He removed his shirt and drop it on the floor. He tried to remove his pants per after opening the zipper nakatulog ulit siya.

The next morning, Shoyo barged in the condo along with his other friends. It is Sunday morning kaya day off ni Kei. "Tangina uminom ng walang pasabi, di pa nagligpit." Reklamo ni Hinata habang nililigpit yung mga bote.

"Uminom, lasing, puntahan niyo na sa kwarto yon baka nagsusuka nanaman." Sabi ni Yachi habang tinutulungan si Shoyo dalin sa lababo yung mga plato.

Pagbukas ni Tobio at Tadashi sa pinto, nanigas silang parehas. Sinara nila ang pinto ng dahan dahan at bumalik kela Hitoka. "Guys, dapat na ata tayong umalis." Nanginginig na sinabi ni Tadashi.

Nagtaka si Shoyo at Yachi kaya dali dali itong pumunta sa kwarto. "Putangina." Nalaglag ang panga ni Shoyo ng makita niya si Kei na naka loose top at boxers lang habang naka patong sa half naked na abogado. 

Sa katanghalian ay nagising din yung dalawa na nag aasaran dahil nagtake advantage daw si Kei sa pagkalasing ni kiyoomi. Ang biruan nila ay natigil ng makita nila ang mga kaibigan ni Kei sa sala. "Sho... Anong ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong ni Kei.

"May boss fetish ka pala di mo sinabi." Asar nila Tadashi.

Di napigilan ni Kei mamula. "Lasing si Kiyoomi and I can't let him drive kaya dito ko siya pinatulog." Hindi naman siya palusot dahil totoo naman.

Instead of awkwardness, mas naging close pa ang boss at and secretary. From drinking, hang out, chilling, nadagdagan na din ng sleep overs. Each they, lalo silang nahuhulog sa isa't-isa. But of course, Kei does not want it. 

"Any plans for christmas?" Kiyoomi asked his secretary as he cook their dinner for today.

Kei shrugged. "Maraming files ang nagaabang, and lumalago narin yung pagdedesign ko para sa isang company. Too busy to celebrate I guess." He answered with a frown in his face.

He felt bad about it. Christmas came and it is true na parehas silang busy in their own works. December is just cold as it used to be for Kiyoomi. 

Kei was recommended into a well known fashion brand in Baguio at gusto ng owner na mameet siya personally. Chance na rin ito para icelebrate ang christmas and new year kahit late na.

Since si Kei ang may hawak ng schedule ng boss niya, he can easily manipulate it. Medyo nagtaka si Kiyoomi kung bakit blanko schedule niya for February. "Boss, date naman tayo." Asar pero seryoso ang tono ni Kei.

Medyo nabigla si Kiyoomi sa tanong ng katabi niya. "Where?" He asked. 

"Baguio." A slight joy appeared in Kiyoomi's eyes. "The Local fashion corp. recommended me to another designer company based in Baguio so I was just guessing na maybe you could join." Kiyoomi nod as he signed the last paper in his desk.

"Just tell me when." He answered.

Mabilis na lumipas ang January at di nila namamalayan ang pag pasok ng February. Since kasabay nila ang panagbenga festival, maaga silang pumunta para hindi maipit sa traffic. They would stay there for a week, and byahe palang di na maitago ni Kiyoomi ang excitement niya. 

Kei was supposed to pay for their hotel, pero may bahay naman pala si Kiyoomi doon. It was a simple yet modern house with white, black, and brown accent. There are three bedrooms pero they decided to share nalang para iwas ligpitin.

For the first two days, free sila, but on the third and fourth day may meeting si kei with the designer company. On the fifth day is their last and the celebration of the festival. 

Kei felt like a kid na tuwang tuwa dahil ngayon lang siya nakapunta sa baguio. Usually he's up to beaches and not mountains. As they walk along the streets, kita na nagreready na sila para sa festival dahil sa dami ng banderitas at decorations na nakakabit sa poste. Malamig at literal na nakakanginig at kulang ang comforter to keep them warm kaya both cuddled each other to sleep.

Kiyoomi is falling, he knew it. And he could see that they are both in the same situation, so why hold back?

After the two day tour, naging busy si Kei trying to please the directors of the designer corp. And his efforts did not go to waste, they want him to represent Philippines for the upcoming international designer's competition. It also means na iiwan niya na si Kiyoomi sa pilipinas. 

"It is a great opportunity Mr. Kei, wag mo sayangin." The head, Mr. Tooru, advised the blonde.

"Sure. Designing is just my part time so, magpapaalam muna ako sa boss ko." He answered.

Tooru nodded. "I'll be waiting until the end of the week." He replied as their hand shakes. 

For a day, Kei looked at Kiyoomi and adored his amazing facial structure. They are now in the middle of the crowd watching for the parade. The happiness in his eyes are so obvious, at ngayon niya lang nakita ito. For five months, he felt happy and contented like he does not need anyone to live already. And now, he already needs to let go of him. 

Sa dami ng tao di naiwasan na mawala sila sa tabi ng isa't-isa, sa paghahanap ni Kei kay Kiyoomi, iba ang natagpuan niya. "Osamu?" Nangilid ang mga luha niya ng makita niya muli sa malapitan ang pinaka mamahal niya.

"Kei." Kitang kita sa kanyang mga mata ang sabik ng muli nilang pagkikita. 

Mula sa gilid, di maiwasan ni Kiyoomi magselos ng makita niya si Kei na nakikipag yakapan sa ex niya. 

Nung gabi na iyon, nakalimutan ni Kei si Kiyoomi at sumama kay Osamu. Yung limang buwan na parang limang taon, taob sa taong talagang mahal niya. "Tangina." Natawa siya sa nararamdaman niyang selos. Lumagok siya ng alak sa kamay niya at tumingin sa orasan. Alas dose na pero di parin umuuwi si Kei. Ganda ng simula, tapos ganito lang ending?

Ilang beses siya sumubok tawagan pero hindi naman sumasagot. Palitaw na ang araw ng marinig niya nagbukas ang pinto. Dali dali siyang bumaba at nakita ang isang masayang masayang binata. "Omi? Kakagising mo lang? Bat amoy alak ka?" Nag aalalang tanong nito.

"Ikaw, saan ka nagpunta?" Tanong ni Kiyoomi, di galit pero di rin masaya.

"Nakipag meet sa friend, sorry di ako nakapag paalam. Inintay mo ba ako?" Gusto nalang sumabog ni Kiyoomi sa pikon.

Lumapit si Kei at kinapa ang kanyang noo dahil namumula ito. "Wala akong sakit." Tinapik niya ang kamay ni Kei at iniwan ito sa sala.

Ramdam ni Kei ang panlalamig ni Kiyoomi at hindi niya na ito matiis. "Magreresign na ako." Muntik na mabitawan ang bag na hawak ng abogado. "Natangap ako sa designer corp. at gusto nila ako ipadala sa Paris."

Tinitigan lang ni Kiyoomi si Kei, na para bang nawalan na siya ng pag asa sa mundo. "Sige, bahala ka." Wala nang masabi si Kiyoomi. Pangarap yon ni Kei, at ayaw niyang isipin na si Osamu ang dahilan ng ito.

Dapat maging masaya si Kei, pero bakit hindi? Tahimik silang bumalik sa manila at pagkatapos non? Nothing is the same. Professionally, nag submit si Kei ng resignation letter na inapprove ni Kiyoomi. The next day, the secretary's desk in his office is already empty.

Di niya na maitago yung sakit na makitang mag isa nalang siya ulit. It was the first time he let his walls down, and now, he wants to be one of them. He was so torn and hopeless, yung dating masayang memory sa Baguio ay nadungisan niya ngayon. Yung apat na araw na masaya sila, ang sakit na ispin dahil lang sa isang gabi na sumama siya sa iba. Sana hindi nalang sila umakyat, kase sa pagbaba nila kasama na don yung relasyon nila.


End file.
